


Someplace to Call Home

by rhysands_highlady



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysands_highlady/pseuds/rhysands_highlady
Summary: A happy end to my other angsty oneshots 😌
Relationships: Aloy & Erend (Horizon: Zero Dawn), Aloy/Avad (Horizon: Zero Dawn)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Someplace to Call Home

**Author's Note:**

> thank u cait for helping me with everything 💖

Aloy ignored the ‘Saviour’ murmurs as she always did as she entered the city of Meridian. The gawking had only gotten worse since the Battle for the Spire. She let it go though, after all going out drinking would entail more interaction with Meridian’s citizens than she’d probably ever had. 

At present, she was headed to the Palace of the Sun to meet Erend. The sun was beginning to dip below the horizon as she walked across the bridge. She prayed to All-Mother that she wouldn’t run into the king. They’d only had a few interactions since she’d run out on him, terrified of what she was feeling. She’d had some in the days leading up to the battle and the others had been in the days following it. Said interactions were awkward. She had no desire to repeat them, even though... well, even though her heart and mind seemed to steady around him. 

She hadn’t been back to the city in a few weeks, and the repairs of the village seemed to be going well. Erend had informed her they had a night off and she was more than happy to go out with a friend. She’d been doing a lot more things that she wanted to nowadays. 

Aloy took her time going up the steps to the Solarium, looking out at the healing city. She reached the top of the staircase and turned so she could continue looking as she backed up. 

She was fine until someone bumped into her. She could keep her balance easily enough, but nevertheless, the other person grasped her shoulders to steady her. They quickly let go before she turned around. Her eyes widened imperceptibly. 

“Aloy, you should watch where you’re going, never know who you’ll run into,” Avad said. His tone was light, but there was an edge to it. She managed a smile and he relaxed a bit. Those warm brown eyes traced over her body as they always did. “What brings you here?”

“I’m meeting Erend,” Aloy replied. Avad’s face fell slightly. 

Aloy opened her mouth to tell him that it wasn’t like what he was thinking, but Erend came bumbling down the stairs. 

“Ah, Aloy, you're here!” he said, a wide grin on his face as he approached and engulfed her in a hug. To do so, Avad had to take a few steps back to be out of the way. 

Aloy watched the king as she hugged her friend. He was fidgeting with the cuffs on his wrists, avoiding her gaze. 

Erend pulled away. “Are you ready for a Carja night of revelry? It’s a bit different from your Nora gatherings.” He laughed and looked over at Avad as if to share the sentiment. 

Aloy and Avad, however, only had eyes for each other. Erend cleared his throat and the two glanced sidelong at him. 

“Right, uh, I’ll meet you down at the gates, Aloy,” Erend said, looking between Aloy and the Sun-King. The girl nodded absently and focused back on the man in front of her. 

“We’re just friends,” Aloy said quietly when Erend had descended the staircase. Avad’s eyes flashed.

“Right, I knew that,” Avad said, waving a hand. The redhead raised a brow. 

“Did you now?” Aloy said as she took a couple steps towards him. They were nearly as close as they had been before Erend had interrupted. 

Avad nodded, and Aloy watched his eyes widen as she took another step closer to him. The desire to kiss him returned, as it had each time she’d seen him. But now, they were alone, with no other plans to carry out—beyond going out with Erend. She realised it was the first time they’d been alone together since she ran from him. 

She had to tilt her head up to meet his soft gaze, though her eyes flicked between his lips and those brown eyes of his. 

“Stay,” Avad blurted when Aloy reached up and brushed her thumb along his jaw, his eyes fluttering slightly. She smiled softly and leaned up to press her lips to his. 

Avad’s hands were gentle as they rested on her bare waist and tugged her a bit closer. She gasped, allowing him to trace his tongue along her bottom lip. Aloy wanted to slide her fingers into his hair, but his headdress prevented her from doing so. She settled for cupping his face in her hands. 

Avad, however, tangled a hand in her wild red hair, cradling the back of her head. Every touch was exactly as she expected, delicate and sweet. She felt… cherished. It made her heart ache for more. 

The king began to pull away, but she chased his lips. He seemed to be unable to deny her anything. They kissed for a little while longer before Aloy pulled back. She brushed her thumb over his lips, biting back a smile.

“Okay,” Aloy said. 

“Okay?” Avad said, his eyes searching her face. 

“Okay, I’ll stay,” she elaborated. Avad’s face broke into a grin that had her heart doing little flips over itself. He then gathered her in his arms and buried his face in her neck, holding her tight. 

Aloy let her eyes fall closed as she relaxed into him. She breathed him in, jasmine and something else that was no doubt expensive. She liked it a lot. 

Avad let her go after a few moments, and she found herself missing his touch. However, he took her hands and brought them to his lips to kiss her knuckles. 

“Go find Erend,” Avad said, a knowing smile on his face. “Make sure he hasn’t gone off without you.” Part of her hoped he had, if only so she’d be able to stay here in this moment. 

“I’ll come back tonight? Or tomorrow?”

Avad shrugged. “Whenever. Now go have fun.”

Aloy smiled and turned away from him, hurrying down the stairs to the palace gates. She touched her fingertips to her lips where she could still feel Avad’s against them.

Erend stood waiting for her, a shit-eating grin on his face. “So, is he a good kisser?” 

Aloy scoffed and elbowed him, even as a flush crept up her neck and face. Erend just laughed warmly as they descended into the city. 


End file.
